With You
by Bolts For Explosives
Summary: After a rather unusual night in a night club, Blaze slowly finds herself falling for a hedgehog named Silver. But, as time passes and she gets to know Silver, she grows more and more concerned about Silver's physical and emotional condition. Because he seems to be dwindling away. Fast. Rated T for: Blood, self harm, dark thoughts, alcohol, and language. ORIGINALLY "Your Call"
1. Chapter 1: Upgrade

**Your Call**

**Chapter 1- Uprgade**

It had to take some real convincing, but they managed to do it. A lilac cat sat at the bar, a wobbly stool holding her up. Her white jacket covered a light purple shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans covered her legs. She had a distasteful look upon her face. Something of a cringe mixed with sadness. Her golden eyes flashed around the exotic club. All around her, people were talking, laughing, and having a good time. Some other people were passed out drunk, and a few couples were making out intensely with a little too much passion. This passionate kissing would probably lead to the rather grotesque dancing that some people were doing, the quick beats of a familiar song energizing the crowd.

But, she just sat there, staring somberly at her glass of some sort of soft drink. On her left was a complete stranger, who looked like he was having just as bad of a time as she was. He was a quiet, and, judging by the spiky hair on his head, a hedgehog. Bangs sprung out of the front of his head, and he didn't even give her a glance. She didn't care, though. She actually was hardly paying any attention to him, due to the annoying friend of hers on the right.

"Blaze! Blaze!"

The cat, whose name you now know as Blaze, snapped a look toward her right. "What? What is it, Amy?" she asked, venom pouring out of her words.

A pink hedgehog in a bright red dress, Amy, gave her friend a drunken look. "I... I think that... You... Uhh..." Her drunken eyes disappeared behind her eyelids. "I think that you need to have a drink."

Blaze shook her head at the request. "No," she firmly spat. "I don't drink, Amy. And I don't think that getting drunk is the best way to escape my feelings."

Amy opened up her eyes slowly. "What? What do you...?"

Blaze interrupted with one word. "The breakup, obviously." Blaze gave a sigh and took a sip of the bubbly drink in front of her. "That's why you dragged me out here to begin with. To 'forget' my problems." She used air quotes around the word "forget".

Amy laughed loudly, making the cat roll her gleaming eyes. "You know what? It's not my fault you were completely unfaithful!"

Yep. She was drunk. And it pissed Blaze off beyond belief once Amy had said that. "What? What are you talking-" She didn't finish her sentence. She slammed the glass down, the drink spilling all over the counter as she stomped off.

She proceeded toward the club's entrance, but she didn't leave. The bathroom was right near the front doors, and she was feeling sick to her stomach. Slamming through the door, Blaze proceeded toward an empty stall, and sat on the toilet. She felt as if she was going to barf all over the walls, but she knew that she wasn't going to. Not at all.

Whenever Blaze became nervous or upset, she would suddenly feel extremely sick. She knew she wasn't going to puke at all. Instead, she was about to cry.

When she did cry, the nervousness went away and the sadness swept over her. Her eyeliner went running, smearing her face and making her eyes burn like a crackling fire. She wept and wept and wept loudly for five minutes straight until she heard the door open. The weeping stopped, and she dried her eyes. She didn't want anyone to know tha she was crying, even if the person was a complete stranger to her. She waited for the person to enter a stall, and, when they did, she ran out the door.

And her eyes immediately met his.

He was a bit of a distance away, leaning up against the wall. His hair was white, shaped into a form of five pointy spikes in the front. Two longer, more defined shapes dropped off of his head, ending near his waist. He wore a pair of skinny jeans of a black color, with a silver chain hooked to them. A white t-shirt with a splatter-like design was somewhat covered by his blac hoodie. His golden eyes were of a lighter hue of yellow compared to Blaze's, but she found them to be beautiful from what she could see. Around his eyes were black markings. Eyeliner? Maybe. She wasn't going to question it, though. She had to admit; she was extremely attracted to the character in front of her.

He flashed a light smile as he approached her, a new song suddenly kicking up. She wanted to back down, but she didn't. It was as if she was out of control of her own body.

"Why, hello there, miss." Oh God, now he was whispering in her ear. Seductively. _Why_? "Are you alright, lovely?"

She swallowed. _Holy crap, this guy's incredibly hot. _"I... Uh..."

"You've been crying." She didn't stop his as he wiped away the smear of black eyeliner off of her cheek. "Don't cry. Please."

She blinked. "Um... Who...?"

"Your upgrade." That was when she felt it. His presence closed in on her, and her breath quickened. "Hush. There's nothing to fear."

What did he mean by "your upgrade"? Update? What was it that he'd meant? Blaze, however, didn't have time to question it as he came in closer. Grabbing the cat by her waist, he pulled her closer to his body.

"You..." Blaze stopped talking. What was the point? He wasn't going to just stop. And, quite frankly, she didn't want him to stop.

"Me?" He slyly smiled. "Silver." She felt his hand moving upward a bit. "Your name, my lovely?"

"B-Blaze," she stuttered nervously.

"That's a nice name. Like fire..." His grin grew a bit wider. "Like... Passionate fire." Immediately, Blaze knew where this was going. But, why wasn't she stopping him? Did she want it? Did she?

Her decisiveness was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of something creeping up her back. No, not just up her back. Up her shirt. The feeling of warm hands going up her back. She surrendered to the feeling inside of her, and she knew at that moment; she knew that she _did_ want it.

He pulled her face close to his. "You know, Blaze," Silver whispered. "I saw you in here earlier and thought that we could be friends. But..."

Blaze leaned in a bit closer to him. "What?"

"I don't wanna be friends."

The whole world around the pair seemed to freeze. The music stopped, the stench of alcohol drifted away, and the couple that was grinding in the corner seemed to freeze.

"W-What?"

"I don't wanna be friends," the white hedgehog repeated. The phrase seemed to repeat over and over in Blaze's mind. Or was that the speakers blasting the music? She didn't have time to think as he suddenly pulled her in, and pressed his lips to hers.

At first, the cat was completely shocked. But, as a few seconds passed, she closed her eyes, and let Silver take control. He pushed her back a bit, putting her against the wall. His warm hands went up her back, and he could feel the unusual amount of heat radiating off of her. Despite this, he continued. She seemed to be enjoying this. He was as well. He was about to break the kiss when he suddenly felt Blaze return the favor. Her hands slipped up his shirt, and he continued. On and on and on. There was no way he wanted to stop. His heart told him to go on and kiss this girl for the rest of eternity.

The kiss went on for a bit longer, but the two departed when the song changed. Silver pulled away slowly, his ears suddenly shooting upward in excitement. At this point, with his eyes widened and his ears sticking straight up, Blaze only saw a young child. She didn't see him as that hot guy that was totally making out with her. For the few seconds that he seemed to register which song it was, he looked like the most adorable thing on the planet to her.

"I love this song!" Silver yelled out. "May I have this dance?" The song had a slow, ballad-like. Blaze always enjoyed calm music like this, but she had never tried dancing to it. But, nonetheless, she agreed to dance with the hedgehog.

/OoO\

The first thing he was aware of as he opened his eyelids was that he was still in his clothing from the previous night. Sitting up, Silver gave a yawn, and tried to adjust to the light peaking in through his window. Morning? Already?

After dancing with Blaze that night, Silver felt the fatigue and exhaustion that he'd been pushing back suddenly make it's attack. He became unbelievably tired, and was driven home by a reluctant Blaze.

The unfortunate thing? Silver was completely embarassed by it.

_Shouldn't it have been me that drove her home? Why did I have to get so... So... Tired? Was it the few drinks I'd had? Was it the fact that I'd already been feeling tired earlier? What was it?_

His mind drifted on to the way he'd acted toward her. How he'd treated her. Like she was just something to kiss. To hug. Not like a lover at all. Silver never would approach someone in the way he had the night before. Usually, he would introduce himself, try to start a conversation, and get to know the person a bit more. He wouldn't just approach a girl when he was sober, ready to intensely make out with them.

"I'm an idiot. I doubt she even gave me her phone number like I asked for last night." Before getting out of the car, Silver vaguely remembered asking Blaze for her cell phone number. However, he was unsure if she had actually given it to him at all.

But, as he scrolled through the small list of contacts...

"... No... No... Wait... Is that...?"

In the tiny font on the screen, the name:

**BLAZE  
555-372-7025**

Almost as if on cue, a text message notification suddenly popped up, sending off Silver's ringtone. He pressed the "Open" button, and a message appeared.

**Call me, maybe? ;)**

He blinked. _Did she just... She..._

Excitement flowed through his veins. She had given him her number! She really did it! And now she was willing to text him! He read the text over and over again, and noticed the winky face. He laughed at it, as it brought on memories of inside jokes between he and one of the few friends he had.

But, as he continued to read the text, he became extremely nervous as each second passed. Should he call her? Should he call her now? Later? Never? What was he supposed to do? And what would they talk about? The night before? What could have possibly been a one night stand?

He gave a nervous sigh. "I... I need to change my clothes first," he stuttered to himself.

He changed out of the black clothing into a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt that said, "LET'S START A RIOT" on it in black lettering that looked as if it had been painted onto the shirt. Silver stared in the mirror as he thought of what to reply with. He held the phone in his hand, thoughts spinning around in his head. _What do I say, what do I do, how do I say it, who should I ask? Holy crap, I'm sweating now!_

Suddenly, an idea struck his mind and he realized that he had someone who could definitely help him with his problem. Usually, he would never turn to this guy for advice. But, right now was an emergency. As quickly as he possibly could, he found the contact he was looking for, and sent a text message, saying:

**Hey. Come over. Now. It's really important. Okay?**

Author's Notes:

I really shouldn't have started another story. But, I did anyways. This is, obviously, a Silvaze story. Filled with angst (to come), dramatic shit, and all the stuff that makes a good story. Updates will hopefully be weekly.

Also, I hope you all caught a few of my references? ;D I truly hate the song "Call Me Maybe", and I thought it'd be funny to put into it.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Putting Words In My Mouth

**Your Call  
Chapter 2- Putting Words In My Mouth**

A week had passed, and still no call. Blaze, however, wasn't surprised. He seemed like on of those guys who was going to wait for quite a while, contemplating over what to say after their rather amazing meeting.

Indeed, it had been amazing. Each time the memory of the white hedgehog kissing her and calming her made her turn red. He had been so... Confident. He didn't even bother to see if she was okay with it. He just made his move. And Blaze let him.

She was actually thinking about this that very next weekend, on a Saturday. It was a bit early in the morning, around 9:30. The lilac cat was sitting on her leather couch in her small apartment. Her _very _small apartment. All that it consisted of was a living room, a single bedroom for her, a bathroom, and a kitchen that was about the smallest kitchen on the face of the planet. She hated her living conditions, but without a high paying job and no one to back her up, she would have to make do with what she had. It's not like she was poor, though. She had food and all the basic necessities for living.

_He was so... Open, about it,_ she thinks to herself. _He didn't even..._

KNOCK KNOCK.

The sudden sound of someone pounding against her door make Blaze's eyes shoot towards it. "It's way too early for someone to be over. It has to be _her." _She makes a disgusted face and proceeds to open the door.

Amy bounds inside. "Hey!" she says in what sounds like a fake valley girl accent. Or is that just how she always talks?

"Oh... It's you," Blaze mutters, sarcasm pouring out of my voice.

"Indeed it is!" She gives Blaze a look of pride. "So, it's been a week."

Blaze blinked in confusion. "A week since...?"

"Since you left me alone in a night club... ALONE, BLAZE!" Amy's voice suddenly grew extremely loud at the last part. "You went to the bathroom, and then I never saw you again! Where the hell did you go to?"

Blaze blinked, her eyes growing wide. She suddenly felt extremely hot. "Well, I-I was... He- This boy, he-"

Amy's anger suddenly melts away and is replaced by a look of interest. "He?"

_Damn. I blew it._Blaze gave a quick sigh. A silence followed before she said, "Yes, he."

Amy flopped down onto the leather couch, obviously expecting some kind of long, ridiculous story to come out of Blaze's mouth. "So? Details, please!"

Blaze shook her head and rolled her eyes. "There isn't any details! After you got tipsy and kind of upset me-" Blaze paused and gave Amy a glare.

"What?" Amy asked defensively.

"Anyway, I came out of the bathroom and..." Blaze drifted off into her little memory as she slumped on the spot next to Amy on the couch. "He was just..."

"Sexy? Hot? A complete bad ass?" Amy's eyes grew wider and wider with each word she said.

"Well..." Blaze chuckled lightly. "He is pretty "sexy"..."

Amy gave a sigh. "Wow... I can see it now." Blaze raised a brow in confusion. _I say he's sexy, and she automatically knows who I'm talking about? I didn't even give a description of how he looked!_The pink hedgehog suddenly jumps up. "Did you get his phone number?"

Blaze blinked. "Well, he gave me his number and I gave him mine. Now, I'm waiting for him to-"

"No! You call! Now!" Amy glanced around the room. "Where's your phone?"

Blaze froze in her spot. "Amy. NO."

"Ugh! Fine..." Amy flopped back down. "What's his name?"

"Silver."

"Ah." An awkard silence; and, suddenly, Amy jumped up, grabbing Blaze's phone from her pants pocket, and immediately went through the contacts list.

"Amy!" Blaze whined, trying to grasp the cell phone.

"Shut up, Blaze! It's ringing!"

~~~  
_Meanwhile, where Silver is..._

". . . Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

_"What is the matter with you?"_

"IT'S HER! HOLY SHIT, JET, WHAT DO I SAY?"

"_Whoa! You never swear. Ever! What the hell is wrong with you?" _An annoying cackle.

"I'm completely serious right now, dumbass!"

"_Okay, okay-"_

That was when the ringing stopped. The sound of a reciever being picked up makes Silver's holy body tighten. But, no one says anything. "Do you think she called on accident?"

And suddenly, her voice. "Um... H-Hello?"

"Okay, listen, Silver," comes his annoying voice. "Just say, "Hey, sexy lady"."

"What?"

Her voice comes on the other end. "What?"

Silver stammers out, "Nothing, sexy lady!" He suddenly feels sick. Jet's snickering like crazy, and Silver just gives him the death glare.

Another silence on the other end before she says, "Oh my, you just caught me... Getting out... Of the shower?" What sounds like a commotion gives Silver time to ask Jet what to say next.

"Jet, she just got out of the shower! I have to call her back!"

"No! Are you insane, Silver?" Jet rolls his eyes. "Alright, just say... Something dumb... Like... "Oh... How steamy."

Silver blinked, his pupils growing wide. He knows this is positively ridiculous, but... "Oh... That's pretty steamy."

"Uh... Sure... You're... Steamy, Silver." She says this a little too quickly. Again, another commotion and another voice.

Silver listened closely. "Uh, Blaze? Everything fine?"

"Her towel just fell off her body, it's no big deal!" comes an unfamilar voice on the other line. Silver wants to laugh, but he's so embarassed by what Jet had made him say that he can't.

"Blaze, who is that?" is all he can manage to bring out.

"Just... Some... Moron!" A crashing sound. "Anyways... Uh... How... Are you doing?" she stutters.

That's the Blaze he knew. Not the girl saying things like, "You're so steamy". He smiles lightly. Jet is trying to get his attention by yelling, "What? What'd she say? Is she trying to totally do you, or something?"

Silver pushes his friend away, and replies to Blaze. "I'm... Doing well, thank you. How are you?" This was awkward. Talking to the girl that you made out with in a club. Yet, you hardly know her at all.

"I'm good. AMY, GO AWAY." Blaze's sudden yelling shocks Silver, but he chuckles a bit at it.

"You sound cute when you're angry."

The whole other line seems to go silent. So silent that Silver thinks that they might have lost a connection. But, he is proven wrong when he hears her say, "Oh... R-Really? Well, I just wanted to call to see... If you wanted to... Do something? Tonight?"

Silver blinked. "Uh... S-Sure? When?"

"8:00?" Blaze says, sounding unsure.

"Well... O-Okay then."

"Alright. See ya later."

"R-Right... Bye." He hung up the phone as quickly as possible.

"Yes! Silver! Get some!" Jet held his hand up in the air, waiting for a high five.

Silver glared at Jet with a flat look. "Jet, no. I am not going to have a one night stand. I really like this girl... From what I can remember."

The green hawk rolled his eyes. "Well, that isn't much." He laugh his annoying laugh again. "Anyways, when's the date?"

"8:00. Tonight."

"Oh! Well then, I'll leave you to go and get ready."

Silver blinked and looked at the clock. "Jet, the date is ten hours away."

"Yeah? And?" The green hawk then disappeared out of the door. Silver gave a sigh. A date. Like he really needed to be doing this. Especially after what happened last time.

/oOo\  
_Around 8:00~_

_Waiting for your call I'm sick_

_Call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice_

The song kept playing over and over on repeat on the CD player. One of her favorite songs, Blaze sung along with it each time it played.

_Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, you remember_

She was suddenly yanked out of the song when her phone rang out. "Oh, crap." It was a text from the amazing guy. She smiled as she read it aloud:

**Kinda sorta need your address, love.**

She smiled. "Of course. How naive of me..." She typed in her address (more like apartment number), and sent it to the hedgehog. She gave a happy sigh, trying to figure out where the song was at now.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make your mind, stay with me tonight_

"This song..." At the moment, it seemed to radiate such energy and passion throughout her body. She just felt like she could relate to it so closely. All of Blaze's life, she'd been alone. Completely isolate from the rest of the world. Except for when she was younger.

Up until the age of nineteen, when she ulitmately moved out and lived her own life, she felt that she was so carefree. Blaze was serious, though, when it came to serious things. But, when she was in a completely happy environment, she would be free. And then the day came that she graduated from high school and realized something.

"Life for you has just begun."

She remembered her father saying that to her the day she was officially moved into the apartment where she sits now. At the young age of 19. She visited her parents often, especially during holidays. Even during Halloween. She didn't like being alone at any time, even if she could put up with it.

She loved her parents dearly. And she still does, even though they are both dead due to a fire catching on their home while they slept on December 30.

Ever since then, Blaze had felt so alone. She had friends; Amy, her now ex boyfriend, and, now, Silver. But... She wanted something more. Someone who she could go up to and just hug when she was feeling happy; someone who would let her cry on their shoulder when she was upset; someone who would be there for her for the rest of time.

The song on the stereo repeated at least three or four more times before the knock came at the door.

Blaze hopped up, suddenly feeling nervous. "You look good..." She looked into a mirror that she had on her wall. "Yep... Perfectly fine." She smoothed out her clothing, which consisted of a white shirt, jean jacket, and a pair of blue, slim-fit jeans. She opened up the door, revealing that familiar pair of yellow eyes.

"Hello there, madam," Silver says in an obviously fake British accent. He is wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and a pair of blue jeans.

Blaze laughs at her date's rather ridiculous accent. "When did you become English?"

"Since I decided I could." He chuckles at his comment, making Blaze give a smile. "Are you ready to go?" he asks as he stops laughing.

"Yeah! Where are we going?"

"You decide. I'm willing to do whatever it is you want to."

Blaze led Silver out into the hallway, locking and closing the door behind them. "Well..." She thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Here. Let's get to the car first. I'll tell you then."

**Author's Notes~**

CHAPTER TWO, WOO! It's shorter then the first chapter, but it is here! ^^

Now, I had to add Jet in there. Seriously, I know Silver and Jet never met in the games, but I FUCKING LOVE HIM. 8D HE'S SO AWESOME. Plus, the stereotypical idea of Sonic giving Silver dating advice is so overused and ridiculous. Plus, this needed comedy. ;D

Chapter 3 will be their actual date and will (hopefully) be longer! ^^ Until then, enjoy! Reviews are also LOVED!


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscence

**Your Call  
Chapter 3: Reminiscence**

Blaze's choice wasn't exactly what Silver had entierely expected, but he didn't mind, really.

It was a tiny cafe that was wedged next to a cluster of various shops downtown. This particular cafe sat on the corner of the street, and it looked as if it was fairly new.

"I've been here a thousand times with some of my friends," Blaze remarked as Silver's car came to a stop in front of it. "It's really nice, and I think you might like it." Blaze turned her gaze to Silver.

"It looks nice. Is it new?" Silver asked. Every shop and building in the general downtown area had been there for centuries. But, the bright yellow paint on the exterior and the flashy logo made it look different somehow.

"I think it opened about two or three years ago," Blaze replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Silver smiled at the cat before opening his door, and stepping out. Blaze followed the exact same actions before walking in with Silver at her side.

The scent of what smelled like coffee was what hit Silver first. The inside of the building was exactly how Silver thought of the outside. It was nice. The walls were of a lighter shade of yellow, but Silver wasn't complaining. Too bright of colors annoyed him. On the left side of the room was a table with two chairs, right next to the massive window in which the logo was printed upon. The two took their seats, and just surveyed the room for a moment.

"It is nice, Blaze," Silver said with a smile. "I like it."

Blaze gave a small smile and a nod before saying, "Yeah. Me too."

After giving their orders to the waitress, Blaze decided it would be a good idea to start some conversation. After all, this was a date; a time to get to know the person you are dating. "So, Silver..."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Silver blinked before smiling. "You first."

Blaze gave him a confused look. "What? Why?"

"Because I was about to ask the same thing."

Blaze rolled her eyes playfully, but agreed nonetheless. "Well, I live in an apartment that's extremely tiny, which you saw." Blaze stopped there, as she and Silver were laughing at that remark. "Anyways," she continued, "I was in a relationship recently, and didn't expect to jump into another one so quickly. But..." Blaze just gave a short sigh. "Well... Yeah. I'm not sure what else to say."

Silver gave a chuckle. "No need to be nervous, Blaze. But, let me begin." The white hedgehog pointed to a red glass on the table next to their's. "See that glass?" Blaze nodded. "Watch." Blaze watched, her eyes peeled for any type of unusual behavior that the cup could exhibit. It was a cup for fuck's sake!

That was when it seemed to twitch. Blaze blinked, and it did it again. "Silver?" He didn't reply when the cup suddenly flew upwards, nearly smacking up against the cieling. But, just before impact, it stopped, and hovered lightly in the air. No one else seemed to notice except Blaze, who was completely shocked. She look over at Silver, who was waving his finger around. The glass seemed to just follow his exact pointing motions. "SIlver!" Blaze let out, completely shcoked. "How- Is this-"

"It's something I was born with," he said, bringing the metal flying towards his hand. "It's not infectious, don't worry." Blaze laughed at this, which made Silver smile. "Anyways, because of this, I was a bit popular in school and such. But... Uh..." He laughed nervously, scratching behind his head. "Well... Never mind that." Blaze didn't think anything of it, and just nodded at Silver. "I moved here just recently after my parents... Well..."

That was when Blaze realized it. Silver had lost his parents, too; She blinked, almost shocked before saying, "I-I'm so sorry. I went through the same thing."

Silver looked up at her, a bit shocked by her words., "You, too?" Silver, unexpectedly, smiled at his companion. "Maybe we're more alike then we thought." This made Blaze smile as he took up her hand and held it tightly.

~~~

The dark grey car pulled up to Blaze's apartment, two figures both getting out.

"What are you doing, Silver?"

"Walking you inside. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

The date had gone rather well. After leaving the cafe, Silver and Blaze decided it would be a good idea to see a movie. And now, it was nearing midnight, and Blaze was getting tired.

Blaze opened up her apartment door, flicking on a switch as she turned to Silver, still standing in her doorway. "It was a fun night tonight, Silver." Blaze gave a smile. "We should definitely do it again."

Silver nodded. "Yeah... Well... Goodnight, Blaze," he said, giving her a smile.

"Goodnight."

The drive home was long and agonizing. Construction was everywhere Silver could possibly set eyes upon. And then his phone rang.

"Oh... Great." Answering, Silver gave an annoyed, "What?"

"How was the date?"

"Oh my God..." Silver rolled his eyes. "It was just like any other one, Jet. It went fine."

"Whoa! Don't get so irritated!"

"Sorry." A short silence followed. "It was fun, but it got me thinking about things..."

"Like?"

"Well..." Silver's mind raced to find an excuse. "N-Never mind. I'll tell you another time."

"What? Silver!"

"Bye."

"Sil-" _Click._

As Silver approached a stoplight, he only had one thought on his mind. _Jet really needs to get out and find a girlfriend or something._

**Author's Notes**

This one sucks. XD

Sorry for not updating this in a while. It was a busy week with the 4th of July and all. ^^

But, here it is. Boring filler chapter that just has some foreshadowing. :D

Reviews are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4: Findings

**Your Call**_  
_

**Chapter 4: Findings**

_It'd been quite a bit of time since that day passed. That day in which it was sunny, the grass was as green as it could get, and the sky as blue as the sea. That's how everyone else remembers that day._

_How does he remember it? The sky was the color of the sea; A dark, brooding color. The sun just sat and mocked with it's warm personality, shedding it's light on him. He didn't want it, though. The grass was green. But, stained in his own blood._

_"Why?"_

**CRACK.**

The sudden burst of light and the cracking sound woke him. Sitting up groggily in bed, he glances around his room. The window shows no slant of light. It's still late at night. He glances to the lit up alarm clock next to his bed. It reads 11:59 P.M..

Silver sighs. "_Oh... Well then..._" He sits, thinking about the dream that he'd just had. Usually, after a dream, Silver wouldn't think about it. He'd fall back asleep, eager to see what else awaited him in the land of dreams. In a city of angels where everything is alright.

But, this wasn't a dream.

It was a memory.

Two weeks have passed, and a certain lilac cat is starting to become paranoid and worried. Sure, Silver had a job, and she did as well, but this wasn't like him.

"M-Maybe he's just been caught up in something. Or he's sick!" she suggests to the invisible person in her room, Nobody, as she paces back and forth.

Silver hadn't called her, text her, or show any sign of communication in the past two weeks. Usually, Blaze would shrug this off; think about other things. But... Silver wasn't like this. It wasn't like him. After there first date, Silver called the very next day. And the day after that._  
_

But, after that day, he stopped.

_"Calm down, Blaze. He is an individual all on his own," _Blaze thinks as she takes a seat on her couch. She exhales slowly, and relaxes. _"Relax. You have two days off in a row. Nothing is going to come between you and your movie." _Upon having that thought, Blaze jumped up, and took it upon herself to find a movie to watch. And some of that ice cream that she'd just bought._  
_

She placed the DVD into the tray of the DVD player, and stepped into her tiny kitchen. Getting out a large bowl, the lilac cat scooped out a rather large quantity of ice cream. She then proceeded to pile it high with anything she found good on ice cream. Fudge, whipped cream, random candies she had. Anything and everything.

"I definitely have a sweet tooth," she joked as she took a seat on her couch, taking a bite of the delicacy she had created as her movie began.

But, then, a knock.

And then another.

And another.

She blinked. Who could possibly be here at this time of the night? It was at least 11:30. She assured that her mountain of sugar in a bowl wouldn't tip over as she walked over to the door. Expecting it to be Amy, she opened the door, and immediately said, "Amy, I don't-"

"Who's Amy?"

Blaze blinked. "S-Silver?"

Silver gave a smile. "Hiya! Surprised?"

"Well," Blaze said, "yes!" She let Silver in before saying, "I was actually getting a bit worried over you."

"Oh." Silver blinked a few times. "Well... Um... I've been sick."

_Just what I'd expected_, Blaze thought. "Oh... You do look a bit pale." Silver did, in fact, look as if he had just now gotten out of bed to get ready for a day. He did look sick. But... Something else was off about him. It was his general appearance.

How he stood; how he spoke; how he looked as if he were trembling. Something else was wrong.

"Well, I was just about to watch a movie. Before being rudely interrupted."

Silver gave a smile at her sarcastic remark. "Then I'll be leaving."

Blaze shook her head. "Nope. You're going to watch it with me." She pulled Silver over to the couch, forced him to sit down, and pressed play on the remote. She took up her ice cream, and took another bite.

"Whoa," Silver remarked. "Someone loves ice cream."

Blaze looked at him. "Who? Me? Nah." The two laughed a bit at that.

Two hours later, the credits were rolling, and Blaze got up with a sigh. "I love that movie. Have you seen it before, Silver?"

Silence.

"Silver?"

She turned around, only to see that Silver was in an absolute trance. He kept his eyes on the screen, watching the list of names go by. "That... Was... Depressing."

"What?" Blaze asked with a chuckle.

"Wha- How... How do you watch that and not want to cry?" Silver asked, looking at Blaze.

She assumed he was joking. "I've been upset by this movie before, Silver. The first time I saw it, I got a bit teary-eyed." The movie they were each referring to was the film version of the Broadway musical RENT. "It's a good movie, though."

Silver blinked a few times before giving a sigh. "Well... I did like it... Still..." The white hedgehog stood up. "I must be going. Tomorrow I have things to do." He approached Blaze, a smile on his face. "Sorry about not calling for the past few weeks."

Blaze smiled. "No big deal. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Right. Well... I'll be going now. Goodnight." Silver turned away, opened Blaze's door, and gave Blaze a wave.

"Goodnight, Silver!"

The door shut quietly behind Silver. Blaze sighed, and looked down at the carpeted floor. "Huh?" She blinked at the sight of a folded up sheet of lined paper. "What's this?" Picking it up, she unfolded the lead-smudged paper, and read:

_Today, I realized that this is all a bad idea. Getting close to someone. It's not a good idea. Love is a pointless thing. Whether it be a friend, family member, or a lover, you will get hurt in the end._

_What's the point? You died because of a disease that couldn't be stopped. And you've been on my mind. The anti-depressants aren't helping either._

_Why the fuck did you have to do what you did?_

That was all. And Blaze was sure that she knew who this belonged to.

**Author's Notes:**

**This took forever. Seriously.**

**My first attempt at chapter four was 100 WORDS LONG AND I WAS DISGUSTED WITH IT.**

**So, I fixed it and added something to actually give this plot. Finally.**

**Note: I added RENT in there for two reasons. 1. I love RENT. 2. It is kind of important and ties into that random piece of paper Blaze found.**

**Reviews are nice, but I won't beg for them. ~.^  
**

**EDIT 11/28/12: Guys, I'm not taking this down. Just don't expect it to update so much. I finally started my original writing series on FictionPress and NovelJoy. Please, go look at it. My name is the same on both sites: Broken Serenade. The story: "Mad World: The Gift of Death". I'll update this when I can, but "Mad World" is where my focus is now.**


	5. Chapter 5: Him

**Your Call**

**Chapter 5 - Him**

The paper sat upon Blaze's nightstand for a week, and she hadn't touched it. It was a bit scary to her. The scrawled writing. The darkness that seemed to just radiate off of the crumpled sheet. One night, as she lay in bed, she considered looking at it again, but decided against it.

It was a Thursday, and Silver had called Blaze the night before, proposing another meeting together. Of course, she happily accepted. Although she didn't want to admit it, Blaze was beginning to fall for this mysterious hedgehog. The usually emotionally strong girl with a heart of stone was actually falling for someone. She had never done this before, and it had taken her awhile to actually accept it. But, it was happening.

She was _falling in love _with someone.

The day went by, with Blaze tending to her usual household chores. Cleaning her tiny apartment, doing dishes, the generally boring thing. That was when the phone rang.

Her heart fluttered at the sudden ringtone. She placed the soap soaked plate into the sink, dried off her hands, and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Blaze? Look, I-"

_Beep._

Her ex had just called.

Her _ex_.

She blinked. Why was he calling? He had moved on, hadn't he? This is what he'd wanted. Blaze rubbed her temples, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Blaze. Get a grip." The sight of the boy flashed before her eyes. His perfect blue eyes; his cocky demeanor; his green-

The ringtone started up again immediately. She held the phone up to her ear, saying, "Hello?!" quite loudly.

"Blaze? Don't panic, it's just me."

"Silver," she said, relieved. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm... I've been better, honestly."

Blaze blinked. The sad tone in his voice was unusual. "Why? What's the matter?"

"It's kind of a personal thing is all. Sorry for bringing it up." He sighed on the other end.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Blaze asked. "After all, I do have time in the world."

For some reason, Silver let out a little laugh at that. "All of the time in the world for me, eh?"

Blaze blushed a bit at Silver's statement. "Well... Yes. What else do I do with myself? Work? Talk with Amy?"

"Who?"

"N-Never mind," Blaze said, remembering their first phone call. "So, are you sure you're okay? I don't want you to be all upset and such later."

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Silver said, not exactly sounding "fine". "I'll be coming over to get you now. Is that okay?"

"Of course! After all, it is your call, right?"

"Right... Well, I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Bye."

An hour or so later, Blaze was ready. She dressed herself in some new clothes she'd bought with some extra money. It was almost a luxury, new clothes. Luckily, she'd caught up on her rent by working overtime when she could, and was now saving money to finally go off and get into college.

When the knocks came, Blaze jumped for joy. She opened the door immediately, and greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Silver."

"Hey."

That was when Blaze actually got a good look at him.

And he looked terrible.

His eyes looked heavy and empty; his hair looked messy; his generally physical appearance wasn't looking any better. He could easily be mistaken for some sort of monstrous creature.

"Shall we sit?" Blaze asked, trying to ignore Silver's grotesque appearance.

"Sure." Silver said, shuffling over to the couch. Blaze sat next to him a moment later, even though she was a bit hesitant. Perhaps this was a time to really figure out what was wrong.

"Silver...? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I told you earlier, I-"

"Silver." Blaze had interrupted him. "Please. Just tell me what is wrong."

"What? There's nothing wrong!" Silver said. Whoa. Why was he suddenly getting so damn defensive?

Blaze blinked. "Silver, please. You don't look well. Have you slept at all? Why do you look so exhausted and thin?"

Silver sighed. "I... I just..."

"Silver, come on. You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I... Well..." Silver sighed, twiddling with his thumbs a bit. "Well... Recently, I was... um..."

"What?" Blaze asked. Oh no. What could have happened to him?! Had he been in some sort of accident? "You didn't get hurt or anything did you?"

Silver shook his head. "Remember when I got all upset about that movie? You know?"

Blaze remembered it all too well. They had watched RENT, and Silver had seemed a bit depressed as he left the apartment afterward. "Yes, I do remember that."

"Well... Just yesterday, I got... Evicted."

Blaze felt every nerve in her body tense up. "E-Evicted?! What?! How?!"

"Honestly, my landlord who rented me my apartment didn't like me at all," Silver said, rubbing his hands through his hair. "I paid him on time each time, except for last month. I promised I'd make it up to him, but my job simply didn't get me enough money... So..." Silver stopped, obviously embarrassed and getting a bit choked up. He gripped the legs of his jeans tightly, saying, "I have no idea what the fuck I'm supposed to do now." The tears were welling up in his eyes, and the sight just...

It made Blaze feel extremely horrible. Here she was, adorning herself in new clothes, catching up on her own rent, and now... Silver was homeless.

"But... Where's your stuff?"

Silver wiped his eyes before saying, "A friend of mine has it at his own house. I can't stay there, though. He's got a girlfriend, Wave..."

"Oh." Blaze felt her heart sink. "I'm so sorry, Silver."

"It's fine. I just... Don't know what to do."

A thought then occurred in the cat's mind. A thought that sparked an entire flame. The flame grew higher, and it was a good flame, too.

"Silver. Listen," the cat said, pulling his face up so that she could see his teary eyes. "We have been getting closer and closer since I met you. You are the most caring person I've ever met in my entire life. I hate to see you like this, so..." A silence followed. "I want you to stay here with me."

Silver stuttered out, "R-Really?".

"Just until you find a place to go. I mean... Unless you don't want to go anywhere else. It is-"

"It's my call... I know..."

They didn't realize that a magical force was pulling their faces closer to one another's.

"Your call..."

"I say... yes."

Only a couple of inches apart.

"You..."

"Oh, my God, shut up."

Finally, their lips crashed into one another's, locking their bond of love in stone. The embrace was all that Blaze had imagined. It was just like that fateful night in the club. Passionate, amazing, and absolutely insane. It lasted for quite a long time, but Silver was the first to pull away.

"I... I suppose I should get Jet to bring my things over. Is... That fine?"

"Of course it is. Just... Um..."

"Right."

The awkwardness that filled the air would only get worse.

"Silver! Come get your shit!"

The voice outside of the door made Blaze cringe. "Um... Is he here?"

It had been at least an hour after Silver had come in and been offered to live with Blaze. In between that time, Silver called his friend, whose name was Jet, and he had just arrived.

Silver opened the door. "You do realize that there is a lady present?" Silver said, sounding almost sassy towards Jet's rather explicit remark. Blaze smiled at Silver's gentlemanly manners.

"Oh, please," Jet said, walking into the door with two rather large boxes.

"You can come into my apartment whenever you wish," Blaze muttered, arms crossed as she sassed Jet.

"Nice to meet ya, too, Blazey," Jet said, giving her a grin. Blaze just rolled her eyes and "tch'd" at Jet's attitude. "There's more at my apartment, Silver. Come get it with your psychotic freak powers."

Silver sighed. "Damn it. Fine. I'll be back, Blaze," Silver said, giving her a little smile.

"Alright. Bye." Blaze closed the door behind the two. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Jet say, "Damn! She is FINE, Silver!"

However, it was getting late, and Blaze was already tired from doing absolutely nothing all day. She decided to slip into bed after changing into her clothes for sleeping.

However, as she settled into bed, she couldn't keep her mind off of Silver. The hedgehog that she was falling for. This was going to be a big change for each of them.

Living together.

This was going to be difficult for Blaze to get used to. She had already told Silver about the rent (which they could each pay for if they both paid half), and their sleeping arrangement.

Sure, there was a perfectly uncomfortable couch for Silver to sleep on, but Blaze had said something insane.

"Silver, you and I are sharing the bed."

Why had she said that? She would never know. But, the thought kept spinning around in her mind. Other thoughts did, too, and they made her smile. Tomorrow, she would wake up to see Silver first thing in the morning. The two would be able to actually live and have normal lives as they tried to heal from their tattered pasts.

The thoughts continued for about an hour or so, and they dozed Blaze off into a very light sleep. Her dreams were pleasant, making her feel almost emerged in beautiful visions of beautiful people and happy bliss.

However, when she heard her apartment door creak open, she opened her eyes slowly.

She heard whispering, followed by a, "Jet, shut up! Go home!" The door shut about a minute later. Blaze smiled, realizing her hero had arrived back at home. The lilac cat shut her yellow eyes, trying to re-enter dreamland as she heard Silver walk into the bedroom. A few seconds later, she felt the weight on the bed shift as Silver slowly laid into the mattress. A few minutes passed, and then...

"Blaze? Are you awake?"

Blaze considered not answering Silver at all, but decided to say, "Yeah. Just dozing off, though."

"Oh." A silence. "Well, Jet said hi."

"That's nice."

Another long silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

Blaze shifted over, opening her eyes so that she could see Silver in the dark. "Yes?"

"Why would you offer me a place to stay? We have only really been... "Dating" for a little while."

The cat shrugged. "Because it's what is right to do."

"Well, thank you." Silver wrapped his arms around Blaze, pulling her into his chest. "I really... Really..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so great," she said. "Can we sleep now?" Blaze asked, cuddling into the hedgehog's chest.

"Of course. Goodnight, Blaze," he said.

The night ended with a kiss by the two lovers as they drifted off to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I am so fucking sorry.**

**I really have no reason for not updating this. Perhaps it was because I lost inspiration? Either way, chapter five! Also, the story title got changed from "Your Call" to "With You" for reasons.**

**It's the longest one in the series so far. Hope you enjoy it.**

**RANDOM QUESTION:**

**I have never written for Jet before. How would you guys say my characterization of him is? Can I make any improvements at all? Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
